jack_steels_charactersfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Lieutenant
Steve Lieutenant is a wrestler and an actor, most widely known for potraying male_07 in VGCW (Video Game Championship Wrestling), Frogjump Mac in WWE (World Wrestling Entertaintment) and for a short period of time (2 years) male_07 again in FCW (Fags & Co. Wrestling). Steve Lieutenant '''has starred in a cancelled zombie apocalypse show and a couple of movies. '''Steve Lieutenant '''is also extremely strong and agile but can't actually fight as he is only a pro wrestler. Personality Traits '''Steve Lieutenant '''is an arrogant but nice guy who often likes to flex his muscles and show people how good at things he is. '''Steve Lieutenant '''also hates when he isn't being used correctly wherever he works and is most likely to leave it because of that like he did with WWE and VGCW, He is planning a return to WWE though. '''Steve Lieutenant '''also loves his wife alot but her name has yet to be revealed. Relationships Family * Unknown Lieutenant - Father (Status Unknown) * Unknown Lieutenant - Mother (Status Unknown) * Unknown Lieutenant - Wife Allies * Jack Steel - Friend * Mike Schmidt - Friend * Bob - Friend * Joe - Friend * Carl - Friend * Justynn Harcourt - Friend * John Cody - Friend * Scat - Friend * Random Guy - Friend * Moon Guy - Friend * MMMGorgeous - Friend * Alec - Ally * James - Ally * Kathy - Ally * Officer John - Ally * Matt Steel - Ally * Nick Steel - Ally * Adam Bradbury - Friend * Red Scout - Ally * Red Heavy - Ally * John Cena - Friend * Randy Orton - Friend * AJ Styles - Friend Powers and Abilities Abilities * '''Daily Workout: Steve Lieutenant '''works out daily to keep his strength and he is pretty strong and agile from it. '''Steve Lieutenant '''is extremely strong as he can lift people up twice as big as him which makes it easy for him to lift large objects quickly whenever he needs to. * '''Mic Skills: From talking so much on the microphone in wrestling, '''Steve Lieutenant '''is a great talker and can talk the talk all day aslong as nobody interrupts him. This also helps '''Steve Lieutenant '''in movies as he is also a great actor. Trivia * '''Steve Lieutenant '''was originally male_07 from half-life 2 but that was quickly changed and he was made into his own character. * '''Steve Lieutenant '''was apparently trained by Gordon Freeman, John Cena and Chuck Norris but that probably never happaned. * '''Steve Lieutenant '''has a wide collection of signature wrestling moves listed bellow (only listing his finishing moves and signature moves) ** Finishing Moves *** Frogjump Elbow (WWE) *** Springboard Frogjump Elbow (WWE) *** Frogjump Splash (WWE/VGCW/FCW) *** Protective Punches (VGCW/FCW) ** Signature Moves *** Forearm To The Back Of The Neck (WWE/FCW) *** Jumping Elbow Drop (WWE/VGCW/FCW) *** Survivor's Snapmare (FCW) *** Attitude Adjustment (WWE/VGCW/FCW) *** Chokeslam (WWE/VGCW/FCW) *** Avalance Spanish Fly (WWE) *** Forehead Bite (WWE/VGCW/FCW) *** Headbutt (WWE/VGCW/FCW) *** Big Boot (WWE/VGCW/FCW) *** Superman Punch (WWE/VGCW/FCW) *** Standing Moonsault (WWE) *** Swanton Bomb (WWE/FCW) Gallery Steve (Shaved).JPG|Steve as male_07 Male_07.jpg|Male_07